


[Podfic] Isolation

by watery_melon_baller



Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Angst ahead, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, I hurt the boy, Isolation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, my tags:, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: A podfic of Isolation, by Marsalias.He fell through a natural portal into a vast, green expanse, no landscape or distinguishing features as far as the eye could see. Oh, well. This wasn't the first time he'd fallen through a portal. He'd just pick a direction and fly that way. He'd have to run into something eventually.Right?
Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Isolation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isolation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325066) by [Marsalias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias). 



> Ayo thought you'd seen the last of me. I kid, I just haven't had a ton of time to podfic and editing this was a TIME. Queued up on my to podfic list we got the final chapter of The Haunting Murders of Bristol Mansion, the final chapter of Decisions, Decisions, and Souls are Fragile. I'm going to do my best not to take on other projects until I have those done (especially Souls are Fragile, I've been saying I'll do it for months but just haven't gotten around to it for one reason or another, but I absolutely love that story and it deserves all the respect). But at the same time,,,, hhhhh I just discovered the reverse tool which would be absolutely PERFECT for a ghost speak story. Anyway, I've been at this one for a while, hope y'all enjoy!

Download and listen here:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/jufi5azw3xclgzc/Isolation+Complete.mp3/file>

Or stream on Soundcloud here: 

[Aru](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745) · [[Podfic] Isolation](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745/podfic-isolation)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! 
> 
> Intro and Outro music is Fi's Farewell, from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword.


End file.
